Therein Lies the Cross
by Memphis Lupine
Summary: [Spider-Man] A vignette from Goblin's point of view following the Unity Parade. [Complete?]


Therein Lies the Cross  
--  
a series of character vignettes and short stories  
based in universe of the film adaption of   
'the amazing spider-man'  
--  
title notes: 'therein lies the crux of the matter' is  
a lesser known phrase meant to denote the point  
of a series of problems or interlocking moments.   
sort of like life itself, when one thinks about it.   
in any case, 'crux' is Latin for 'cross,' and thus I  
changed it to cross because I felt like being  
different. that's all. (and, yes, I'm not using, for  
the most part, capitals, but only for notes and  
the above bit. apologies are handed out every  
weekday, from eight am to seven pm cst.)  
--  
Crux: Goblin, Goblin  
  
I wonder if he's naturally this stupid at times, even  
if I'm technically him and he's technically me, but,  
hell, we're both insane in any case. Or I am, or he is,  
and it's a barrel of laughs, to coin a minted phrase.  
Seriously, though, wouldn't he - or me - eventually  
notice the oddities of the coincidences? Surely he  
doesn't think it's all a set of slightly frightening tips  
to serendipity or whatever they call it now.   
  
And now he's drinking, inhaling the brandy as if he  
thinks it can save him. He really has to be stupid,  
I swear. I can tell that Spider-Man fellow could   
dimly recognize me, the sort of tingle in the back of   
your head that you get when you see a classmate  
after ten years of graduation time. It shouldn't be  
too surprising for that mutated freak - pot calling the  
kettle black here, isn't it - to feel at least some sort  
of recognition; I've been on the television often   
enough. Rather, Norman has, but we're still more or  
less the same. I believe so, at least, although I'm  
decidedly more evil. I'll work out the semantics later.  
Maybe when he stops drinking, the moron. I could   
do the laughing trick again, make him think he's gone  
insane.  
  
Which he has, but if I don't tell him, it's not as if he'll  
ever figure it out.   
  
While he's drinking himself into another mindless  
stupor, I might as well come to a decision on the  
nagging problem that has recently come to light:  
what to do about Spider-Man. I'd like to smash  
him into oblivion, without a doubt, but even if  
I'm crazy - or he is, different issue, work it out   
later, merge personalities and whatnot - I still  
have enough presence of mind to realize it would  
be ultimately...need a word, what's a word, he's  
drinking too fast and now it's slowing me down,  
inconsiderate bast--ah, unhelpful. That was easy.  
  
Perhaps I could work to get him on my side - his  
side, our side, ee-ther, eye-ther, or. After all, I  
know things he undoubtedly does not, for why  
else would he so foolishly choose the path of  
hero? Only works in books or comics. Yes, that   
would be best, to try and work him to a common  
goal, pursuit. Get him to see things as they truly  
are, not as that brainless romantic crap society  
tries to push into the brains of formless children.  
  
Hero types, though, are notably difficult to work  
with. Always stuck in a treadmill of morals and   
ethics, skirting the strict black-and-white of the  
law when it's better for others. He'll take a while  
to get used to just out right breaking laws just  
for the sheer hell of it. What do I say to him?   
Be easier to think if Norman would stop downing  
shotglasses of liquor!  
  
"It is your destiny."   
  
No, George Lucas took it, the imbecile. I ought  
to kill him for the crap that was Episode One,   
right after I track down everyone involved with  
'Moulin Rouge.' Right when you need a good  
'Mystery Science Theatre Three-Thousand' to  
cheer you up and stop the booze...  
  
Getting off track, but how can I focus when he's  
getting us plastered? Sloshed. Which one's the  
word to use? Shit. I'll just have to use the echo  
laugh trick.  
  
I swear to God, Norman's driving me insane...  
  
--  
end notes: well, it didn't have much of a point and  
I doubt anyone enjoyed it, but I liked writing it.   
quick, painless, and I got to insult 'moulin rouge.'  
yay! found that I'm horribly fond of willem defoe's  
portrayal of norman osborne - not that that's saying  
much, considering I don't read marvel comics like   
my dad, being a dc girl myself, and I like mr. defoe  
anyway. still, it was an easy write. feedback is   
appreciated!  
--  
disclaimer: naught but this fanfic and the mindless  
idea behind it is mine. suing me will not prove to be  
in anyone's favor, trust me: I'm fifteen, without a job,  
and I'm struggling to earn enough money to collect  
the entire 'robotech' series on dvd. pwease? 


End file.
